Meeting You
by MsCharlotteJane
Summary: Rachel Berry knew one thing for certain, she most certainly didn't believe in love. But all her beliefs are tested when a tall dark haired man moves in opposite her much to her annoyance. AU Finchel.
1. The Yellow Dressed Girl

**Chapter One: The Yellow Dressed Girl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters they all belong to Fox and the very lucky Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for your support with my last story; I've been away and have since begun another story. I would love you forever if you could continue your kindness and review as much as possible. Much Love! **

There were several things Rachel Berry knew for certain. Number was that she had one of the strongest voices of her generation; her pitch and vocal range were amazing and her control was immaculate. Number two was that Funny Girl was undoubtedly the best movie of all time and not just in the Musical sector. Of all time, ever and whoever said otherwise was wrong. The final thing that Rachel Berry knew for certain was that love, it wasn't real. The idea of finding one person who was your soul mate out of the seven billion people who lived on the planet, let alone the twenty million that lived in New York City, it was all so unrealistic and Rachel didn't have the time or the energy to bother with it. Love; it was a fantasy and that was just fine.

Rachel was woken up by the sound of a very large lorry pulling up outside her apartment and then the sound of loud male voices shouting to one another. She turned over in her bed and looked at the clock, seven AM. What the hell were they doing at seven AM? She didn't have to be up for another three hours but now the sunlight was pouring in through her cream curtains and the voices were becoming closer and all she could think was why did she get see though curtains and thin walls? She closed her eyes again and willed her body to go back to sleep. Trying to convince herself that just because it is light outside doesn't mean she needs to get up at this ungodly hour. Instead her mind drifted to the conversation that was happening very loudly and very underneath her.

"No fucking way! What did she say?" A male voice shouted from across the street.

"I told her that even she begged and gave me the best sex ever I wouldn't forgive her because she cheated like a fucking skank." Came a much softer reply that sounded angry and hurt.

"Did she offer you sex?" Asked the other man, Rachel rolled her eyes but continued listening finding this conversation all too interesting to leave bed just yet.

"No, she just left crying. How the fuck did she get to act like the victim?"

"Women, fucking mental the lot of them!" Shouted the man with the gruff voice.

Rachel turned over to block out the sexist and very offensive conversation. She glared at the clock wishing for it to change to a later time so it made sense for her to get up. Instead she grabbed her ipod off the side, threw on an old jumper and her yoga pants and started up on her treadmill. It was hard trying to keep her body in the condition she had it but rehearsals had started last week and already dance routines were more advanced and strenuous. A few days ago she had struggled to get out of bed due to her pulling a muscle during a lift for their main number.

She smiled to herself; she'd done it she had won the title role in Mary Poppins and the best part was that she'd done it all by herself. Her Dad's hadn't gotten her the role, she didn't have a man supporting her, she didn't have to sleep with anyone for it like a certain someone had to and had very little help and support from her roommate. Rachel Berry was going to be star and it was about time.

After her morning workout, shower and a bowl of strawberries Rachel received a call. Rehearsals were cancelled for today their choreographer had gotten engaged and the night before and had jetted off to Paris to celebrate. Typical, Rachel thought, there she was ready to go and her whole day has just been cancelled, all for a stupid engagement that would probably be called off anyway. At that moment her roommate entered from the other side of the room, looking tried and dressed in a pink silk robe.

Quinn Fabray was a blonde lady of medium height; she had ice blue eyes that Rachel feared would cut right through her at times. She worked hard for a magazine called "Prudence"; it was aimed at keeping young girls celibate until marriage. When Quinn had first told Rachel that she had laughed and received a very stern glare that soon silenced her. Quinn herself was on the hunt for a husband and seemed to have a list they must abide by to qualify before even seeing the inside of their apartment. Rachel imagined that dating Quinn must be like a series of very stressful job interviews where at the end you probably weren't going to get the job.

"Morning." Quinn said coolly, pouring black coffee into a pristine white mug.

"Hey." Rachel replied, finishing her green tea and taking it to the sink to wash up.

"I have a meeting this afternoon with my editor." Quinn murmured and Rachel was unsure if the comment was aimed at her.

"Oh right, well my rehearsal was cancelled so I'm going out." Rachel said returning to her room in haste to get away from Quinn and her intense ways.

She soon had to enter back into the main part of their apartment however; having made lunch and shopping plans with Santana. Her dark hair hung in loose curls and she had a yellow buttoned up sundress that she knew would fly up the moment she stepped out into the street. Quinn had the front door open and was chatting flirtatiously to an unknown man.

Grabbing her purse off the counter Rachel tried desperately to think of a way to sneak out and not interrupt Quinn's obvious quest for a potential husband. She would have to walk through the conversation and risk getting ice blue eyes shot her way by Quinn.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, trying to slip past her roommate.

"Rachel! This is our new neighbour Finn, him and his friend Noah have moved in opposite us." Quinn said this very brightly and grinned broadly at Finn the whole time.

Rachel looked up to see a very tall, very handsome man smiling kindly down at her. He was over a foot taller than her and had dark brown eyes filled with warmth and promise and a twinkle of mischief. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim shirt. His smile was slow and boy-ish and full of charm that Rachel was pretty sure had lured many girls back to his apartment. His handed extended to meet hers.

"Finn Hudson." He grinned at her.

"Rachel Berry. Pleased to meet you" She replied, she recognised his voice, soft and hurt – she had been woken up by that voice shouting loudly, far too early and with no respect for any of their new neighbours. She took her hand away from his quickly and frowned at him. "Actually no I'm not! You woke me up!" She pointed at him accusingly and he frowned slightly confused not seeing how that was his fault.

"What?" He asked.

"You woke me up!" The tiny dark haired repeated. "Yes, moving in this morning, being all loud and rude about women!" She remembered and was even more annoyed when he simply smiled at her again and tried to laugh it off. Quinn cleared her throat and threw Rachel a strained smile to get her to stop talking, which was fine. She didn't want to talk to Finn, any more than she wanted to be a third wheel to him and Quinn.

"Aren't you off out Rachel?" She asked her voice straining to not snap at the brunette.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for waking me up Finn Hudson." She flashed Finn a fake smile as he chuckled which seemed to fuel her annoyance even more.

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry." He replied with a smirk of his boy-ish grin and a hand held up in a wave as Rachel turned round the corner in a huff and an angry mutter and was gone.


	2. The Boy in the Denim Shirt

**Chapter Two: The Boy in the Denim Shirt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters they all belong to Fox and the very lucky Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: Please enjoy and review it's the equivalent to free hugs! **

There were several things Finn Hudson knew for certain. Number one was that he was determined that the Cleveland Cavaliers were going to win this season of the NBA otherwise he owed Puck serious money. Number Two was that Puck was going to screw his way through New York City within the first few months of them arriving. The final thing that Finn Hudson knew for certain was that all women were just out to hurt him. He knew that for sure and from experience. From now on girls didn't matter; he was never getting involved in anything serious ever again.

Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman arrived in New York City early on the Monday morning. They unpacked the lorry they had paid for with help from the truck driver; despite Puck's ego protests. Finn was carrying the final box of stuff up the stairs when the door opposite their new apartment flung open and a very beautiful but very annoyed looking woman appeared wearing a thin, pink nightdress and matching robe.

"Oh." She said slightly in shock, adjusting her robe and patting down her hair consciously.

"Sorry." Finn replied smiling at her slowly, he figured it was best to be friendly to their new neighbours before they met Puck. She grinned back at him, her cold eyes warming slightly.

"It's okay; I was just wondering who was moving in."

"Right; I'm Finn, Finn Hudson. My buddie and I are the ones making all the noise." He said stretching his hand out to meet the blonde lady's in a firm shake.

Just at the moment the door opposite them swung open and standing there grinning was a tanned, muscular man with a Mohican.

"Hell – o" He winked at Quinn whose stern look soon returned as she evaluated the man standing in front of her and looking so intently at her chest she feared he had x-ray vision.

"This is Noah Puckerman." Finn said handing Puck the box he was carrying and telling him not to scare their new neighbour.

"Dude, its Puck." The man mumbled before taking the box inside their own apartment, leaving Quinn and Finn in the hallway.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." She smiled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears desperate to look presentable for the good looking man in front of her. Why did she have to meet him now? Why not as she headed out for work with all her make up done and her smart suit on? But this was an opportunity; she understood that and planned to use the best of her charm.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn." The dark eyed man smiled.

At that moment a door in Quinn's apartment opened and a dark haired lady walked out wearing a summer dress the colour of lemon meringue and heels the colour of cream. Finn loved lemon meringue and cream.

"I'm sorry." She murmured trying to slip past Quinn and avoid the eye contact that Finn was desperately searching for.

""Rachel! This is our new neighbour Finn, him and his friend Noah have moved in opposite us." Quinn grinned very broadly at Finn when she said this like she was congratulating him for picking this block of apartments to move to and if he was honest it kind of scared him.

He looked down at the tiny girl, her hair was set in dark curls and her legs no matter how short she was seemed to go on for miles. Her dark eyes looked at him as she gave him a tired but polite smile, the type of smile you give your new neighbour. Suddenly Finn didn't want that type of smile he wanted a quiet beam or a delighted giggle something you give to someone because they understand the smiles you have. He wanted one from her that was only his. And for some strange reason he couldn't understand why. For a moment he didn't know what to say, she was beautiful, breath taking; with her dark hair and warm eyes and sunlight coloured dress.

"Finn Hudson." He said handing her over a smiled tailored with the curiosity he had for her.

"Rachel Berry. Pleased to meet you" She replied, something in her face changed as she looked at him and listened to his voice blocking out whatever Quinn was babbling on about. As they shook hands the feel of her fingers touching his was like an electric shock to the heart. He stared at her intently wishing he could read minds and understand or know what she was thinking, what she was like, everything.

Suddenly Rachel's hand pulled away and a carefully painted nail was being pointed at him in annoyance as her voice became shrilled and agitated. Actually no I'm not! You woke me up!" She pointed at him accusingly. Finn frowned slightly for a moment, how was that his fault? They were moving in, they were bound to make some noise.

"What?" He asked, unsure what else to say, this chick was like a pit bull, tiny but ferocious.

"You woke me up!" The tiny dark haired girl repeated. "Yes, moving in this morning, being all loud and rude about women!" Okay so she'd been listening in on his and Puck's conversation, creepy and weird. Great, the hot girl was a total psycho with a high pitched voice and tiny fingers that she liked to prod his chest with even though they had just met. This was great; of course it would only ever happen to him. Shit like this never happened to Puck. He smiled at her politely hoping that might calm her down, he liked to think of his smile like his lethal weapon women tended to like the dimples and freckles he had and sort of stopped talking when he grinned like that. Rachel wasn't one of those women; she just looked extremely annoyed and ready to do some sort of Diva storm off.

"Aren't you off out Rachel?" Quinn saved him, the look she gave Rachel seemed to calm the brunette down who smoothed out her dress and nodded.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for waking me up Finn Hudson." She flashed Finn a sarcastic smile which made him laugh slightly out of how obviously petty this girl was, how old were they twelve?

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry." Finn called after her raising his hand to wave off his new found best friend, for that he received one last glare from Rachel as her heels slammed against the wood of the hallway.

That left Finn with Quinn, he was just about to excuse himself and explain how he should help Puck unpack but the blonde cleared her throat and started on her own persistent task of asking Finn as many questions as possible in a short space of time.

These questions went like this:

"What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant to a Sports Agent."

"Where did you live before?"

"Ohio."

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed a change and for work."

"What do your parents do?"

"My father past away and my Mom's a Nurse."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Excellent!" She grinned; Finn obviously had passed the first test without realising that was what he was doing. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Uhmm, not much." He mumbled.

"Would like to go out?"

"Okay." He agreed unsure of whether this was a good idea.

"Brilliant, you can pick me up at seven." Quinn smiled at him delightedly, waved and promptly shut the door leaving a shocked and slightly dumbstruck Finn standing still in the hallway.

Pick her up he wondered, he lived directly opposite her, did that count as picking her up? And where the hell were they going to go? Finn imagined that Quinn would take him to a very expensive restaurant; where he couldn't afford the food and barely understand the menu. He sighed, his only "dating easy women" rule had already failed him and he didn't even understand how.

Rachel sipped her glass of water and tucked into her salad as she listened to her best friend chat incessantly about a girl she liked. "Speaking of crushes; is there anyone for you Miss Berry?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Actually I have a date tonight but I'm feeling kind of tired, I'm not sure I'll go." Rachel said as she faked a yawn and a rub of the eyes.

"You have to! Come on, you always do this! What if he's a great guy or the one for you! I mean what if you miss your future husband because you'd rather sit at home and watch Dexter?" Santana demanded. Rachel always did this; it was like she didn't want to fall in love.

"Santana none of that stuff is real, you know that. It's the stories we tell children so that they can believe in fairy tales."

"Who's the guy?" Santana asked.

"This boy from my dance class, Nathan." Nathan was a tall man with jet black hair and a scrawny body, he had warm eyes and a kind heart, his green orbs always sparkled deliciously whenever they danced together.

"Cute." Said the dark haired woman next to her, knowing not to push the whole "love" conversation with Rachel, she had her reasons to be cynical but it was time she got over that episode in her life and moved on. After all she never knew what could be right around the corner. Santana knew that love was real, she knew every time she met a beautiful woman. Love was like a beacon of hope or a rainstorm after months of drought and baron land and thirsted animals. It was like flying and everyone knew that flying was the best super power to have. Rachel just needed that light in her life again, that soaring feeling. Santana knew that Rachel's true love was out there; he could be at the Grocery store right now or at a Basketball game or driving home from work. Or even unpacking the few final boxes of his life into the tiny apartment he had rented with his best friend.


	3. Getting Ready

**Chapter Three: Getting Ready **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters they all belong to Fox and the very lucky Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

As Rachel headed home she really considered calling Nathan up and cancelling, the idea of going out and pretending to care about some guy just so she could get lucky. It's just well, it had been a while since she had been with someone and she knew Santana was right. What else was she going to do? Sit at home, order take away and lay in bed eating it while watching endless re runs of CSI. But she really couldn't be bothered she thought as she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Hey Princess." Came a slow drawl from behind her as she unlocked her front door. First of all Rachel hated being called Princess or any other pet names for that matter; it was demeaning and made her feel like a little girl or a stupid high school teenager who might fall for all that Princess shit. Second of all; Rachel severely disliked the man whose mouth "Princess" came from. In a few short hours Finn had managed to make a complete enemy of Rachel Berry and really she had no idea why. She just didn't like him. On principle.

"What do you want?" She asked rolling her eyes at the tall man who was leaning on the side of his door with his arms crossed and a slow side smile drawn onto his face.

"Calm down baby, I was only seeing if you had forgiven me yet." He asked with humour in his voice; he was laughing at her, Rachel knew it. She didn't care if she was being ridiculous she didn't like her new neighbour one bit.

"No, I haven't."

"Princess please, let me make it up to you." He replied sarcastically, clutching his heart like she was causing him emotional pain.

"Goodbye Finn Hudson." Rachel said in a bored voice, opening her front door.

"Rachel wait!" Finn said jumping forward and stopping Rachel from shutting her front door. "Are you doing much tonight?"

"Yes…. I have a date."

"Oh right, good. Me too, with your room mate actually. Is she uhm always that fierce?" He asked and Rachel smiled in amusement.

"Yes and dating her may feel like the Spanish Inquisition."

Finn laughed aloud, "Yeah I could see that. Well good luck on your date."

"Thank you."

"Oh and baby, if he's shit you can always come to me." He added with a quick wink as he headed to his apartment.

"Goodbye Fin!" Rachel called slamming her front door and closed and sighing heavily.

He wasn't that bad, kind of cute and he made her laugh, she quite liked his toned arms and the way he was so tall that she felt like a pixie or elf when she stood with him. She shut out any more thoughts of how her body reacted to him being close. Quinn had snared him, they were off on a date and if Quinn liked him Rachel knew she would get him.

She headed into her rom to grab her washing gear and her towel, she told Finn she was going on a date and she should. While him and Quinn were out she would be too.

"Rachel don't you dare go in there!" Shouted Quinn from across the room as Rachel wondered into the bathroom to start getting ready for her date. She froze and spun round to face a very annoyed looking blonde lady who's piercing blue eyes shot straight into Rachel's mind. Like she knew how on edge she made Rachel feel.

"But I have a date tonight Quinn."

"And so do I and I'm already behind on getting ready; I need to look my absolute best okay?"

"Well where am I going to get ready?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know it's not really my fault." Quinn smiled a false beam before stalking past Rachel and slamming the bathroom door and Rachel didn't even have time to understand what had just happened. She stood outside the door for a moment huffing and mumbling in annoyance, where the hell was she meant to get ready? She should go, she knew she should go out; she'd go crazy sitting around the apartment wondering what time Quinn and Finn would be home. Instead she took a deep breath and walked to the apartment opposite hers and knocked feverishly on the front door.

"Princess, hey." Finn grinned down at her with a slow drawl. "Yes, definitely." He then said.

"What?"

"Yes, we can shower together. I am all up for saving water." He replied winking at her.

"Shut up, look can I please borrow your shower?" Rachel said blushing slightly under his lustful gaze.

"Yeah of course." He shrugged allowing her in, Finn and Puck's apartment was the same set out as Quinn's and Rachel's; a kitchen with a breakfast bar and two stalls. A living room area with three doors from either end of the room, Finn pointed her to the same door which was her bathroom.

He sat down on the couch amongst the rubbish and boxes that Puck hadn't gotten rid of yet no matter how many times Finn had asked. He switched some sports on and started eating through the bowl of peanuts he had already started. But the thoughts of what were happening two doors away were clouding his mind like Lemonade. That tiny, loud, beautiful woman; with a body that must have been carved by Gods. Right now that body was under hot, soapy water as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her legs. His heart started thumping and his mind was running over and over the images he was creating; he couldn't do this just because she looked good doesn't mean she was easy to get along with. Rachel Berry; beautiful, crazy Rachel Berry. Yeah, she was a pain in his ass. A pain in his ass that right now was humming loudly as she washed her body two doors away from him. Shut up he told his mind and turned up the sports channel.

Soon the door near him opened and out came the brunette dressed a small black dress that slipped off her shoulders as she hopped out placing a shoe on each foot while carrying a bundle of clothes. Finn jumped up for her and followed her over to the front door.

"Thanks Finn" She smiled while trying to grasp the door handle and keep her bundle of clothes still in her arms.

"Here I'll get that for you" Finn said attempting to grab the door.

"_Shit"_ Rachel said as a black lacy bar slipped between her fingers and hit Finn's feet; there was a stunned silence between them as they both stared down at the delicate material. Slowly Finn bent down and picked it up with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Nice one princess." He winked placing the piece of underwear in her arms. "Have fun tonight."

Rachel burned pink with embarrassment; "I have a feeling it will be terrible." She murmured.

"Won't be as bad as my date so don't worry and if it is well you come and see me." He smiled desperate to see her grin back.

"Deal" She replied.


	4. The Dates That Didn't Go

**Chapter Four: The Dates That Didn't Go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters they all belong to Fox and the very lucky Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: For the anon who kindly messaged my on tumblr, thank you for the motivation. Enjoy and please review! **

At precisely fifteen minutes past seven there was a continuous rapping on Finn Hudson's front door; slowly he got up ambling his way over to the door finishing tying his tie.

As he opened the door he was shocked to see standing there a very dressed up and stressed out Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Quinn I was just coming."

"I thought I would come round in case you'd forgotten or were incapacitated." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, no I was just running late." Finn tried to brush off.

"Are you reading now?" She demanded.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my wallet and phone."

If Finn was being honest Quinn scared him; she was organised and on time and precise in everything she did; with every decision she made, with every strand of hair. She was determined and definite and serious. And Finn, Finn was anything but. Finn had strolled through High School at his own steady pace, making his own ridiculous decisions and only really caring about football. In fact he had done that through College too, never getting close enough to a girl to care too much or have to make too much effort. Except that one girl, no Finn thought, he shouldn't go there. Not tonight. He knew this date meant a lot to Quinn, he could see it in her eyes and the way she chatted excitedly next to him. But for him, this date was out of politeness, he may look like everything Quinn thinks she wasn't but Finn Hudson was far from it.

The couple caught a cab to a very expensive and classy restaurant, just the place he though Quinn would take him. He ordered a beer much to the frown of his date who ordered white wine and some water. Finn knew he stuck out as someone who didn't belong there, he was wearing H&M and this place had white, cotton table cloths and sold things called "Goujons", which turned out just really to be fried chicken.

The questions started pretty soon after they sat down as Quinn coughed and started to interrogate Finn as though this was a murder investigation not a first date. Finn had been on dates, especially the first one and he was pretty sure that this was not standard procedure.

"So Finn, you said before that you moved to New York for a change, why?" The blonde haired beauty asked.

"I just was bored of Ohio and wanted to experience a big city, you know and I interviewed for a job and got it and so I decided what a great opportunity. And Puck had split up with his woman so he decided to tag along."

"Right, so you're pretty focused on your career?"

"Yeah, I want to do well, make Mom proud." Finn smiled at the thought of the kind lady back in Lima, she would hate Quinn he thought to himself.

"Are you close to your Mother?"

"Uhmm, yeah she bought me up. What about you?" Finn asked, desperate for the date not to become an interview for him as some kind of "boyfriend" position.

"Oh, well my Mother and I are similar but we don't really talk too much not since –" She cut off quickly, her eyes widening as though she said something that she shouldn't have. "Anyway, back to you." She said quickly, smiling sweetly as Finn groaned internally.

Across town in a restaurant slightly down market than the one Finn and Quinn were in, sat Rachel Berry in a very short black dress with a skinny, shaggy haired man. Nathan and Rachel sat in silence as they waited for their meals as Rachel wished with all her heart she was back home, watching Dexter with a glass of wine.

"So how are you enjoying Dance Class?" Nathan asked into the silence that was their date.

"I am finding it challenging, I struggled on the last number we created. However I am finding myself increasingly drawn to the styles of other dances and I feel like ballet is no longer my calling. You know?"

"I uhmm I just enjoy dancing, it's all I ever wanted to do. I plan to do it professionally but right now I'm just waiting tables."

"Oh right, well I hope you get your dream." She smiled awkwardly, knowing hers already had.

"Rachel I'm sorry this date is kind of crap." Nathan admitted reaching over to clasp the dark haired girl's hand.

"Nathan, it's fine, I am really not very good at this whole dating thing either. I had my heart broken and since then I've kind of avoided the whole scene. You're really nice though." She admitted, which was true. But there was no spark or fire rumbling in stomach ready to explode into passion. No, with Nathan it wasn't like that at all.

Both couples headed back to their respectful apartments with heavy hearts as they all realised the fail that had occurred in both their dates. Quinn and Finn reached their two homes as Quinn still chatted on about someone she knew in the Sports industry that had no link to the section in which Finn worked.

"Thanks Fin, I had a lovely time tonight. Perhaps we could do this again?" She asked hopefully, her blue eyes sparkling with the optimism of what could happen, the possibility of a future with Finn Hudson. He couldn't let her down, or not now, maybe another time, maybe he would cancel having suddenly coming down in Glandular Fever.

"Yeah that sounds fun Quinn". He said reluctantly slowly bending down and placing a slight kiss on her pale cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Finn." She smiled kindly, the first genuine smile Finn had ever seen from the blonde lady as she let herself into the apartment opposite.

Finn stood outside for a moment smiling at the way the date had gone; a series of examinations that made Finn feel like he was auditioning for becoming a Monk. He heard the soft sound of footsteps and his dark haired neighbour's laughter as she headed up the stairs with her own date. Finn quickly slipped into his apartment and looked through the spy hole of his front door. Standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her long tanned legs went on for miles as her short black dress clung to her body deliciously. Next to her was a skinny kid who looked about twelve and kept pushing his hair from his eyes.

"I had fun Rachel." The guy said leaning his body into Rachel's.

"Yeah I did too, thanks Nathan." She smiled.

Nathan grinned, like a child being told he had gotten what he wanted for Christmas and then he leaned and claimed Rachel's lips as his slipping his tongue far into her mouth as she tried to move her body away with seeming to be disgusted.

"Bye Nathan" She said quietly, kissing his cheek and unlocking her front contemplating washing her mouth out with anti-bacterial wash in case she caught something, she was pretty sure Nathan bit her tongue or something.

Finn sat down on his couch breathing deeply; he didn't know why he was so annoyed. She was allowed to go on a date and she was allowed to like the twelve year old little child she had gone out with. _Shit_ Finn thought, as he realised he was in so much trouble.


End file.
